


Kyuubi's Revenge

by cisco_centric_4ever



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_centric_4ever/pseuds/cisco_centric_4ever
Summary: On the night that Kyuubi had 'attacked', he stole two babies right from under the village's noses and escaped. Years later, the two babies, Naruto and Sasuke, return. How will they affect the world once they are returned to the place they were taken from after years of Kyuubi's training?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a similar story on FanFiction with the same name.

**October 10**

 

 **"Free1 I'm finally free!"** Came the happy screams of one nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi or the might Kyuubi no Kitsune, the king of the demon world. His happy screams were soon interrupted by someone clearing shit out of their throat. The Kyuubi was about to turn around to see who it was, but was soon stopped himself when he felt the man was an Uchiha, he growled and wiped his tails down on the man. The masked man was not expecting to be struck by the Kyuubi's mighty tails and nearly escaped the hit, leaving him with burn marks down the left side of his body, the man fell down in a pool of his own blood, barely alive as it was. Kyuubi took this chance to escape the masked man and ran,  **"ha! You think I'm going to give up my freedom so quickly now that I've finally escaped that whores body! Not a chance!"** Kyuubi ran and ran until he could see the more populated part of the village, but instead of attacking it, like everyone would have expected, he ran straight through it to get to his goal: the front gates.

 

However, this was not meant to be because a blond man with blue eyes stood in his way. This man was standing on the back of a giant toad and was also holding a baby who was only born a half hour ago.

 

Kyuubi growled some more,  **"great, now I have to deal with this prick? And that baby...why is he-damn, he must be planning to do that. Well, it's not going to happen,"** the fox muttered to himself as he continued to growl at the Yondime.

 

"KYUUBI, YOU WILL NOT RAIN YOUR EVIL DOWN UPON US ANY LONGER! I WILL SEAL YOU INTO THIS BABY WERE YOU WILL HELP THIS VILLAGE AAND BECOME IT'S GREATEST WEAPON!" The blond haired man screamed from on top of the toad, Kyuubi looked at him as if he was stupid, to reveal ones plan to the enemy is the worst thing that idiot could have done. As the fox wondered why he would be yelling such a thing to him, he realized the answer was all around him as the sound of people cheering could be heard below them. The Yondime smirked, his plan worked, and everyone knew what he was about to do.

 

Kyuubi was pissed, he was using a baby to make him into a weapon? Upon taking a closer look, the fox realized that it was the same baby that the whore of a woman was carrying within her before he escaped her stomach, he growled.  **Is that fool using his own son to do this? And telling the village about it like this? He should be ashamed! To think he would willingly let his son go through such a thing..."** Kyuubi then forced himself to calm down as a plan came to his mind. All he had to do was use the crowd's distraction to his advantage, while the crowd was cheering him on and the Yondime was soaking it all up, Kyuubi made one of his tails invisible and sent it forth. His tail snatched the sleeping baby from the man's arms quicker than the man realized and took off running once more. Ths time, toward the next gate. If that didn't work, then he could always jump the wall and make his way over to his den on the far side of Fire Country's borders.

 

 

Minato Namikaze, Yondime Hokage, was in shock. Here he was getting praised by the village he loved so much when all of a sudden, he heard a collective gasp rise from the crowd and screams of panic were rampant. Minato opened his eyes to see what was wrong when he noticed that his son was no longer in his arms. "Damn it, the Kyuubi must have taken him," He cursed himself for not noticing this sooner, their perfect weapon was getting away! "Bunta! Which way did he go?" He asked the toad. Gamabunta, the toad that Minato was standing on, sweat-dropped at his summoner, he pointed out the way and took off, wishing he had never given the contract to that foolish pervert.

 

Meanwhile, Kyuubi was running towards the next gate out of the village when he came across a boy with a baby in his arms. The boy had been wondering the streets for a little while when he came face o face with the Fox. The Kyuubi had to skid to a stop when he saw the boy, not wanting to give the village a reason to come after him more than they were, he looked down at the boy.  **"Outta the way kid, I've got places to be and people to avoid,"** he smirked down at the boy,  **"unless you would not mind becoming my first mean in such a long time,"** he said in an attempt to scare the boy into running away. But he was shocked when he saw the boy do something that he never expected any human to do or at least one that knew of him. 

 

The boy in question lifted the wrapped up baby in his arms up toward the fox. "Please take him with you," the boy said.

 

The fox sneered at the boy, this one was giving him a baby when he had already stolen one. Why were humans so strange?  **"What is the meaning of this, from what I had gathered, you humans wished to keep your young close and protect them, not give them up to the likes of I."**

 

The boy took a step forward, "please, Kyuubi, I request that you take my little brother with you. I fear that my father will put him through too much throughout his life if he stays. I would take him out the village myself, but I have sworn my loyalties to it already." He looked up at the fox pleadingly, "please, you must take him!"

 

Kyuubi looked at the boy and found him to be quite admirable, however, he could not see the reason why the boy's father would want to harm his youngest kit. Just then, Kyuubi's sensitive ears picked up something in the distance and turned to see the Yondime and his toad, they were approaching fast. Kyuubi cursed his luck, looks like jumping the wall was his only option now. He turned to the boy,  **"very well human, I will take the child with me, but in turn, you will owe me one favor in the future. Understand that, this is the price of our deal."**

 

The boy was hesitant, but nodded his head nonetheless and lifted the baby into his arms once more, "his name is Sasuke, he as a bit of a cold at the moment. I thank you for your help, mighty Kyuubi," the boy said as he made to run away.

 

Kyuubi took the baby, Sasuke, from his brother's arms with one of his free-tails. He was about to take off as well, when he turned towards the boy,  **"wait, give me your name boy."**

 

The boy paused for a moment, "it's Itachi, Itachi Uchiha," then he took off running as fast as he could deeper into the village.

 

 **"An Uchiha, huh?"** Kyuubi mused before he started running towards the walls of the village, he picked up speed and jumped when he got close enough. He landed a good three miles away from the village walls and kept running at top speed, making sure to put as much distance between him and the village as possible. As much as he would have wanted to go back to his kingdom in Demon Country, but the demonic chakra in the air would instantly kill the two babies in his care. Instead, he made his way towards his den, going through every trick he knew to keep his pursuers off his trail until finally, he made it back to his den in one piece. Once he reached the den, he placed the two babies down next to each other and looked at them.

 

The one named Sasuke had dark raven hair and matching eyes that watched the world around him in curiosity. His skin was pale and his mind was still pure, if he had stayed in the village, that purity would have been lost by the time he was two or old enough to walk. The next child was small since Sasuke was a few months older than him, it was understandable. This baby was blond with big, bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle, he stared right at the Kyuubi, undaunted by the fox. His skin was tan, a great big difference from Sasuke's pale complexion, if Kyuubi remembered right, those two idiots were to name the boy after a fishcake. Hell no he didn't want to take care of a child named after fishcake! Now that Kyuubi was free from that damnable village, he wanted revenge, and revenge is what he will have! The first step of his plan, which would eventually bring down that village as a whole, would change these two into his perfect image. Yes, he will not only change their looks but also change their personalities from what it would have become as they got older, in fact, since he had been away from his throne for so long...who's to say that he shouldn't return empty-handed? Maybe he could return with two heirs to his throne whenever he decided that he was finally going to step down. Chuckling darkly, he went to work on preparing what would be needed for his plans and the adoption/birth of his new heirs.

* * *

**Three days later**

__

_Konoha_

 

It has been three long days since the Kyuubi had left the village. The days since Minato and Kushina found out that Kyuubi not only took their son but Fugaku Uchiha's second heir. They were beside themselves with anger and grief, but mostly anger. Anger that one, they lost their weapon, and two, that said weapon had taken their only son away from them. The night that had been hard on Kushina because she always thought that Naruto, her son, would make a fine big brother and after a few years, her and Minato, her husband, would try again for another child so she could have the big family she always wanted. Minato had wanted to have a big family when he was a child since he was an orphan growing up, however, the day after the attack, after he came back from searching for his son all night long, he found Kshina crying in her hospital room.

 

**Flashback**

 

_"Kushina? What's wrong, why are you crying?" Minato asked as he entered the room and quietly went over to her side._

 

_Kushina continued to cry when she turned to her husband, "I'm sorry Minato, but the doctors said that I can no longer have children."_

 

_"What!" Minato was shocked, "How-how can that be? You were perfectly healthy when you were pregnant, the doctors even said that you gave birth without complications. What happened?"_

 

_Kishina cried harder, "I don't know, I don't know, they just said..." she choked on her sobs and continued to cry._

 

_Just then the doctor walked in, Minato went over to the man, "what is the meaning of this? Why can't my wife have children anymore? She was fine just last night!"_

 

_The doctor gulped under the pressure of the killing intent that Minato was giving off. "I-I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but the test we ran on her said that she no longer has a womb to conceive with."_

 

_"WHAAT!" Minato screamed, he grabbed the man by his shirt collar and lifted him up in the hair, "you better explain to me how that's possible right now, or else!"_

 

_The man was shaking in fear, "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but it's true. It seems that when the Kyuubi was ripped from her seal, the force and the way it came out somehow managed to burn away all of her eggs. As well as scorch her womb, if she hadn't have given birth when she did, the baby she carried would have died as well." The doctor explained, Minato went pale when he heard that, he dropped the man and went back over to comfort his wife, not knowing what else to do at that moment._

 

 **Flashback end**  

 

Because of that, Minato and Kushina had doubled their efforts in trying to find their son. And Fugaku's son too, if they were reminded of his son that is. Everyone in the village was informed of what had happened that night and they all mourned the day that the Kyuubi had 'kill' the Hokage's son. And Fugaku's son...if they remembered him.

* * *

 

**With Kyuubi**

 

It has been just as many days since the Kyuubi, otherwise known as Mao Kurama, the demon king. On the first day he brought the two babies to his den, he mixed a potion that would change the babies into his children. He added his chakra and some blood into the mix, then took some of the little Uchiha's blood and mixed it with the blond's own before adding it to the potion as well. The finished product turned from a dark red to an ominous black in color and bubbled hotly, he poured out the liquid into two small cups to give to the two babies to drink, making sure not to spill a single drop as he did so. Once the liquid was all gone, he watched as the two babies slowly turned to demon fox kits, taking away their human appearance and replacing them with fox-like ones, their chakra changed as well, making it twice as strong as it would have been for a human. Child or not. Their eyes changed from black obsidian and sparkling blue to a dull navy blue color. Their hair turned from sunshine blond and raven black to a fiery red and orange mixture, making their hair look as if it was on fire. Their skin took on a pale color, not as pale as Sasuke, but paler, as if it was too pure to seen by mere commoners. And within time, Mao, Kyuubi, would have beaten all of his knowledge into the two boys and raise them as his own children, they would know thinking of the weakness of Konoha or human emotion. Leaning only enough of the human habits to pass as one when they learn to take their human forms once more.

 

Yes, he had many years to get them ready. To mold them and teach them. They would be loyal to him because he would see to it that they only trust him and those under him. 

 

The next part of his adoption was named, he could not go around calling them Sasuke and Fishcake. He had to rename them, thinking to himself he decided to call the used-to-be blond, Arashi Kurama, Storm, since even though his blue eyes sparkled with wonder, they had also held mischief in them. Even now the hint of mischief lurked deep within his eyes. Sasuke, he would name Heiki Kurama, Firewave (so said Google translate). Now that he's turned the two of them into his blood children, he was able to take them into Demon Country where he will train them until they turned twelve.

 

**To Be Continued**


	2. Let it begin

**Twelve years later**

 

 

It has been twelve full years since the day that Kyuubi made his escape from Konoha with his two heirs. Since then, he has taught them everything it means to be a demon, how to steal, lie, kill, seduce, get out of traps set by their enemies, and even how to take over small to over large places. He taught them how to be true demons and he could not be prouder, he has beaten out every ounce of Minato and Kushina from Arashi, formerly known as Naruto. He also too pleasure of beating out every ounce of Fugaku and Mikoto from the former Uchiha as well, and Heiki has been better for it. All the Uchiha's Mao had met out in the human realm before had been arrogant, greedy bastards, always stealing people's hard work with their eyes in an instant. It sickened Kyuubi, any demon worth their salt knew the importance of hard work, fr in the demon world, if you don't get stronger, grow, you will never survive! That is what he beat into the two of them since they were old enough to understand anything. He made it clear to them that he was their father by blood, but he did not sire them. He was honest with them, letting them know who their real parents were when they were old enough to understand such things, the result was as he expected. After so long in demon culture, these two boys have brought great pride to him thus far, everyone in the Demon Country kingdom was proud of them. Even the other tailed beast. Mao had not gotten the chance to let Arashi and Heiki meet the other heir's of the tailed beast just yet, he would wait for that time, knowing the situation that surrounded them all.

 

But today, he wasn't thinking about that, today, it was Arashi's and Heiki's going away party, it was a big bash that he wanted to throw for them, making sure that they understood how important this was for them. It would be the very first time that the two boys would be stepping foot outside of Demon Country. Mao was pleased with their progress and showed it in the party he threw.

 

The party itself was just like any other party thrown in demon country, it was big. Like the demons they are, they partied hard. There was alcohol served by the lower classed demons all around the party, men and women of all ages were drinking their fill since a demon's alcohol tolerance was much higher than humans. Although, any child under the age of ten was not allowed to drink because they had to earn that right when they have killed up to a hundred people, both human and demon, by the time they turned eleven. So the only other thing left to do for the ten-year-old was sex and/or fighting, which usually ended in someone dying during the fight. Just when the party was reaching its peak, Mao gathered everyone's attention,  **"everyone!"** He said using his demon voice so that all could hear what he had to say,  **"today we will we are here to celebrate my son's departure Demon Country into the human world! They will go out there and bring fear and honor our name. They will also make a name for themselves and show the world that demon country is the strongest, much stronger than those fools in Konoha believe them to be!"** At this, the crowd cheered loudly until Mao got their attention again,  **"once they have proven themselves, they will enter the chunin exams and bring forth a new era of power and strength! Behold, I give you my two heirs, Heiki and Arashi Kurama!"**

 

Mao was standing on a pedestal when he spoke when he was done, he stepped aside to reveal two boys. One looked to be thirteen and the other to be only twelve. One was tall and slime, the other slightly shorter than the first, but still just as tall, both had dark navy blue eyes, fiery red and orange hair, and their faces showed no emotion whatsoever. They looked like twins to some extent, they showed whiskers that had been carved onto their cheeks when they were only six to show that they were of royal blood and Mao's heirs. The only other thing that differentiated between them was their style. While the taller one, Heiki, chose an elegant dark blue kimono, and black hakama, the shorter one, Arashi, shoes a brighter color than his brother, a sunny yellow with tanned pants that looked almost white. Both had a red sash around their left shoulders doing down to their right hip, on their heads were crowned with holes in them to show off their fox ears, while they swayed their tails lazily behind them. Heiki had three and Arashi only just gained his second one a month after his brother gained his third. When the two boys walked forth, the crowd bowed before them.

 

"My the flames in your blood burn out and burn your enemies!" The crowd chorused to the boys as was their tradition towards anyone of the royal family.

 

The boys responded in kind, "may the kingdom's flames turn our enemies to ash!"

 

Mao smiled at them, they held no trace of humanity in them, they knew everything about being a demon. It was the time to let them go out in the world to see what humans were really like. He taught them long ago that demons, but more so humans, could not be trusted so easily. They only promised with words, weak, weak words. But demons make blood oaths that would kill a traitor and seak them out before they could spill all of their secrets. He turned to them with an expression harder than stone. "My sons, I am very proud of you, you have brought pride to the land and made me proud to have raised such strong boys...but now is the time. Time show me how well I have taught you over the years."

 

Heiki and Arashi turned to him and bowed, "thank you father, we will make you proud!" With that, they bowed and disappeared in a burst of speed that no human could achieve through years of training. Not even the so-called Yellow Flash himself.

 

Mao smirked, "step one, complete."

* * *

 

**A small village somewhere in the Five Nations**

 

The two demonic princes made their way into town, they had reached the village two days after leaving Demon country's borders. When they got close to the center of town, they saw a bunch of bandits holding what seemed to be all the women and children hostage in the center of the village. Arashi turned to his brother, "should we help them? He asked.

 

Heiki watched the group, he knew his brother wasn't asking to help them as in, stop the bandits from hurting the townspeople. Rather, he was asking to see if they would be worth the effort. Heiki shrugged his shoulders, "they seem sort of weak to me, let's keep going."

 

Arashi nodded his head and the two brothers continued through the town and away from the bandits. They were getting close to the exit of the town when the leader came up to them, seeing that they were wearing fancy clothing, he thought that they might be able to help them out. The fact that they also held themselves with an air of grace that not even ninja could fake, helped his reasoning a lot. "Please, young sirs, please help our village! We are not able to pay you right now because the bandits keep taking what little money we have away from us."

 

Heiki raised an eyebrow, humans pay other to kill for them? The concept is unheard of in Demon Country since they were taught to fight for themselves every day, instead of having someone fight their battles for them. "If you cannot pay us, then how then, will you repay the depth you owe?" Arashi asked, in Demon Country, they rarely used the money to buy things, they used other means such a trading their human slaves who had been 'fix' to stand to be around so much demon chakra. They also pay for favors, which meant they had bought something rather expensive since favors to a demon were like a binding contract.

 

The leader looked around at the remaining villagers that had not been taken by the Bandits yet. They were all living in fear of the bandits ever since they showed up two years ago. If they ever felt the need to get away from their grasp, the feeling became even stronger now as the man looked at the fear and hope in his villager's eyes. He turned back to the two boys and bowed lowly to them, "we would owe you our lives and be forever in debt to the both of you, please help us!"

 

The villagers rushed out from their hiding spots to bow lowly before the two boys. "Please help us!" They shouted from their positions on the dirt road of the village.

 

Heiki and Arashi could feel the desperation coming from the villagers, they turned to one another and whispered amongst themselves. When they were done, they turned back to the villagers, "we accept!" 

 

The villagers were filled with hope, more hope than before, but before they could raise their heads to thank the two boys, they were gone.

 

A few seconds after the boys had left, the remaining villagers and their leader heard screams and yell for mercy coming from the village center. They were scared to see what was causing the noise when they realized that it was the voices of the bandits that had been terrorizing them all this time. They quickly ran towards the center of the village just in time to see the two boys freeing the captured women and children from their bonds. The rescued villagers reunited with their loved ones, running over the gruesome scene before them of the bits and pieces of the bandit's bodies that were strewn all over the center. They didn't care for them, so they did not mourn their deaths at the hands of such young looking boys. The village leader turned to the boys when he was reunited with his wife and child, "thank you both, everyone had been saved, we could never repay you enough! How much do we owe you?"

 

Heiki shook his head, "that is not necessary," he said in a monotone voice. 

 

"Oh, but we simply must pay you, for you saved everyone from those monsters! We will do whatever we can, you are our heroes after all," the leader's wife said happily. The rest of the village agreed with her, but still, the boys refused, the village was a little sad that they couldn't repay their saviors, "are you sure there's nothing you want from us?"

 

Arashi then whispered something into Heiki's ear, they nodded to each other. "Very well, since you all insist, we will gladly take a place to stay, along with some food to eat before we leave in the morning."

 

This made the villagers happy, "yes, yes, of course! Anything we can do to help! Just ask and it's yours!" The village leader said and turned to the villagers. "Our savors are spending the night, get the best room in the inn ready for them, tonight, we celebrate with a fest!" The village cheered and separated in every direction to get ready for the party tonight. As the villagers left, with the two boys following behind the village leader and his wife, a black shadow disappeared from its hiding spot in the bushes, unaware that they had already been spotted by the boys. 

* * *

**One month later**

 

Arashi and Heiki had left the village behind and moved on to the next town. They traveled from town to town only staying the night or two before moving on again, they would handle any people that the village had and would get paid handsomely, even though they kept telling the village that they didn't need to pay them. Every time they came to a village that seemed to be in desperate need of help, the leader or the person in need would do what the first villager had done and would offer them favors that unknowingly bonded them to the two. Any favor that was not repaid in life, would be repaid in death, it was how demons usually trapped their slaves. 

 

Within their one month span of traveling, they did manage to make a name for themselves, they were called the Reaper Brothers because they always killed their enemies without mercy. No one escaped their wraths, so when the next issue of the Bingo book came out, they had a flee-on-sight order placed right next to their names. 

 

Now they were in Konoha. Or more precisely, the Hokage's office after they were found at the gates asking for a place to stay. 

 

Minato Namikage and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, were staring at them openly. Arashi, even though he went through the change and looked completely different now, still held some characteristics of his former self. As did Heiki, who cleared his throat when he the two adults had yet to say anything past the hour since they arrived in the office. If there was anything Heiki hated more, it was wasting time unnecessarily, which is what these two were doing now. Minato cleared his throat as well, having the decency to look embarrassed for staring so long, "I'm sorry, you both are quite beautiful that I could not help myself." He said before getting down to business while still keep the conversation light, "so, what brings you both here?"

 

"Like we told your guards, we are here looking for a place to stay for a while," Arashi spoke up, not liking the way that Kushina kept staring at him.

 

"Ah yes, you did say that..uh, would it just be the two of you? What about your parents?" Minato asked.

 

"Father will be joining us in a few days, he should arrive within a day or so," Heiki explained.

 

Minato nodded, "alright, that's understandable, so where will you be staying until he gets here?" Minato asked, his eyes lingering on Arashi a little longer than Heiki this time.

 

"We will find a place," Heiki stated as he stood up, followed by Arashi, and made for the door. 

 

They were stopped by Kushina, "wait!" She yelled, "you two can't stay in a new place all alone until your parents come! Oh, I know, how about you stay with us, right honey? They could stay with us." Kushina turned to Minato with a sweet smiled, knowing that her husband would agree with her.

 

"Yes, that sounds like a great idea," Minato said as he got up from his seat and walked over to the two boys. He smiled brightly at them, ever since Kushina was told that she could no longer have children, Minato thought that the next best thing would be to get a surrogate and make a baby that way. After trying to get the surrogate pregnant for two years, the doctors found our something odd, Minato couldn't have children either. The doctors searched for a reason why that was until Minato remembered the night that the Kyuubi took away his only son, and the doctors found out why Minato could no longer have children either. When Kyuubi's chakra got close to him, the demonic chakra made him serial like his wife when he was freed from her, it was a side effect of keeping the fox imprisoned within her for so long. What no one knew was that, when the Kyuubi was angry, his chakra would affect humans without even touching them, if he got close enough to them, then he would be able to make them sterile or worse. Minato and Kushina found this out the hard way, because of this, they had been longing for a child of their own and since Arashi looked sort of like them apart from his hair and eyes, they wanted to get to know him. 

 

"No, thank you," Arashi said turning towards the door again, making Minato and Kushina deflate as he put his hand on the doorknob, ready to leave.

 

Heiki bowed to them, "thank you for your hospitality, but we must be going now."

 

At this point, Kushina was desperate, "wait! At least let us show you around the village a little," she called out to them.

 

Minato nodded, not wanting them to leave, "yes, yes, at least let us show you around so you can get to know your new home better so you can show your father around when he gets here." Minato and Kushina got closer to them, but not too close in fear that they may be disrespecting their personal space, "what do you say?"

 

Heiki was standing next to his brother, they shared a look, a small conversation passed between them before they finally gave in. "Alright, we will let you show us around," Heiki spoke, not like the way the two adults were eyeing them.

 

"Great! Let's get started!" Minato said as he grabbed Heiki's hand tightly so he couldn't escape him before he took off in a yellow flash.

 

Kushina stood next to Arashi, seeming as if she had not expected that to happen. "So, Arashi, what do you like to do for fun?" She asked as they started out of the tower, the wall down was deathly silent between them and Kushina hated, she liked the air to be light around her and her friends, old and new.

 

Arashi didn't spare her much of a glance as he looked over the village as they passed, "things," was his only response. He noticed Kushina's aura seemed to have dimed a bit, meaning that she was frowning. He could care less. He noticed that some of the villagers were looking between them, it seems that the few that looked at them longer were starting to think that he was someone that was related to her somehow, he didn't much like that thought though.

 

Kushina's frown grew greater as the silence only grew between them, she was trying to think up things to talk about with him but came up empty every time. That is until she noticed that they were getting closer to her favorite restaurant, she brightened and turned to him. "Ne, Arashi-kun, how about I show you a place that makes the best ramen in the world?" She asked as she beamed at him.

 

Arashi turned towards her with a bored look, he was about to say something to her, when his nose picked up the scent that the noodle restaurant was giving off. He couldn't hold in his urge any longer and...threw up in a nearby bush shocking the redhead woman. She thought that the would at least be curious about the ramen, but instead, he was throwing up as if he had smelt the most disgusting thing in the world!

* * *

**Demon Country**

 

Mao was laughing his ass off as he looked at his demonic-looking glass. It looked like a large mirror with giant Kitsune statues holding it up on either side of it, they were made out of gold. In the mirror was an image of Arashi losing his lunch in a bush as the redheaded woman washed him in concern. "That's my boy!" Mao laughed as he remembered how he was able to get rid Arashi's would be ramen addiction.

 

**Flashback**

 

_Mao was teaching his son's fight, mostly his youngest son, Arashi. It seems that he had somehow acquired the taste for that disgusting slop of noodles called 'ramen'. Mao was not pleased by this, so he was going to put a stop to it at once. "Arashi! Come," Mao called out, stopping the boy's fight, the former blond walked over to his father and bowed to him._

 

_"Yes, father?"  Arashi asked innocently, obediently._

 

_Mao smirked, "how would you like to know where ramen comes from?"_

 

_Arashi's eyes widened and sparkled like a child in a candy store, "yes, please Father!"_

 

_Mao expected this reaction, Heiki eyed his father suspiciously. Mao noticed the stare and stood up, "don't worry, Heiki, Arashi will not be harmed." He turned his attention back to Arashi, "come, allow me to enlighten you," Arashi hopped up from the ground and followed his father out of the training room that they had been using. Heiki followed them out with his eyes, knowing full well that if he was to follow them when he was not welcomed, his father would punish him. With nothing else to do, he turned towards some of the servants in the room and started practicing his katas._

 

**_Later that night_ **

 

_Heiki was settling down to sleep when Mao and Arashi entered the room, Arashi was already asleep in their father's arms. Mao placed the former blond in bed next to Heiki, while the six-year-old watched his father's every movement. Mao smirked at him, "take care of him tonight," was all he said as he removed Arashi's training clothes and tucked him in before walking out of the boy's room._

 

_Heiki was already undressed under the covers, he looked over to his little brother, then to the door, the one his father walked out of before settling down to sleep. But it seems that he would not be getting to sleep just yet as Arashi kept mumbling something about ramen in his sleep. Heiki rolled his eyes, wondering his father did this to annoy him for something he might have done wrong in the past. At one point in the night, Arashi kept tossing and turning around in bed, sometimes hitting Heiki in his sleep. Just when Heiki thought that Arashi had finally settled down for the night, his little brother shoots up with a scream of "NOOOO!"_

 

_"Arashi! What's wrong?" Heiki asked as he tried to calm his little brother._

 

_Arashi had tears streaming down his eyes, "its-its r-ra...ramen" he whimpered._

 

_Heiki repressed the urge to sweat-drop at brother, "what about it?"_

 

_"It was so, so...how could...EVIL!" Arashi cried out and Heiki held him in his arms._

 

_"Its okay little bro, I won't let anything happen to you again," Heiki promised as he hugged his brother tighter._

 

_"You promised?"  The former blond asked as he looked up into his brother's eyes._

 

_"Promise," Heiki said, he was mad at their father for doing such a thing and vowed to protect his little brother in any way that he could._

 

_While the two boys comforted one another, they missed a fox-like shadow disappear from a far corner in their room. The shadow smiled at the scene and left to go tell its master the results of his...experiment._

 

**Flashback end**

 

Ever since that day, Heiki and Arashi had never been closer. Mao sighed as he remembered that time, Arashi has not looked at ramen the same ever again, while both boy's teamwork had skyrocketed since then. He turned back to screen to see the redhead women approach his son to see if he was alright, he couldn't help but gain a vicious smile when he thought about the reaction she would have when she finds out that Arashi was actually the son that he took that night.

* * *

**Konoha**

 

Kushina walked over to Arashi when the sound of him vomiting stopped. "Arashi-Kun? Are you alright?" Kushina asked as she took a few steps over to him, she was worried that he might have been sick or something because no one she has ever met has ever turned down a bowl of ramen from Ichiraku's. It was the foods sent from the gods!

 

Arashi wiped his mouth with a napkin he pulled from his inner pocket. He stood up and turned to the woman, "I am fine, I just don't like ramen," he stated simply, holding back a shutter from just saying the name of the food. 

 

Kushina was shocked, to think that there was someone out there that doesn't like ramen without even tasting it? It was absurd! She composed herself, "surely you must taste it before you can say something like that, Arashi-Kun," she said with a warm smile.

 

Arashi did not like the way that this woman kept referring to him in such a familiar way. He knew that she was his mother, his father had told both him and his brother about their birth parents, they knew all about that night they were taken from their families. At first, they could not believe what their father had done, but over time, as they started to learn more about what humans were like, compared to demons, they decided that it had been for the best. With their mindsets, they figured that being human was like being a slave to their own emotions, and they were not willing to let their emotions control their every action. Taking in a deep breath, Arashi changed the subject, "would you happen to know where the Hokage has taken my brother? I wish to start looking for a place to sleep tonight and I need him to be with me since we're supposed to stay together until father arrives," he explained coolly.

 

Kushina pouted at the fact that she wasn't going to get any bonding time with this boy that looked kind of like her and her husband. She then brightened, "then he must be at our house, mine and Minato's, er, the Hokage. Come on, I'll show you the way and we can talk some more while we walk," she said cheerfully. Arashi followed her wordlessly.

* * *

 

**Later that night**

 

Heiki and Arashi were having something to eat, they managed to find something that they enjoyed in town and made a fest of it. "Father will be arriving soon," Heiki spoke as he poured some tea for him and his brother.

 

"...It seems that it might be sooner than we thought," Arashi said accepting the cup from his brother. As soon as the cup was in his hands, a little fox appeared from the bushes, he had a scroll in his mouth as he walked over to Heiki. Heiki accepted the scroll and the fox disappeared, when he was done, he closed the scroll and put it to the side. "What does it say?"

 

"It says that father will be here early tomorrow evening, a little before lunch. Father says that we should have our mask prepared for inspection by the time we arrive," Heiki informed his brother as he turns back to their dinner so the fire did not burn it.

 

"Sounds like the second stage of the plan is about to start. Should I tell our slave to come and meet him?" Arashi asked as he prepared something to hold their dinner on.

 

Heiki shook his head, "no, leave him, he is still spying on his former master. We will need him to gain as much information as he can before we allow him to met father," Arashi nodded. Their food finished cooking, give gave off a wonderful scent, "would you like the left arm first or the right?" 

 

Arashi looked at the man that they had found trailing them earlier, it seemed that the Hokage had wanted to track them without their knowledge, but that wasn't meant to be. The man was sloppy in his work, the great peace over the village had made him lax in his training, and as a result, they found him out without even trying. From the mask he wore, he was from ANBU, Arashi had hoped this guy was not a captain or else he would be very disappointed in this village. "Hmm, I think I'll go straight to the heart instead, brother, it has been a while since I've added to my collection," Arashi stated with a small smirk on his lips. 

 

 

**To be continued...**

 


End file.
